


Caretaking

by Meatball42



Series: Rare Pairs [88]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Paperwork, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Rhodey has pushed himself too hard at work lately. Tony decides he needs to take a break.





	Caretaking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabaTunji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabaTunji/gifts).



It was a sign of his exhaustion and preoccupation that Rhodey didn’t even notice Tony sitting beside him until a hand clamped over his pen. Even then, he tried to keep it moving across the page for a second before blinking and looking up. 

For once, Tony looked entirely serious.

“You’ve been working too hard. You’re done for tonight.”

“Yeah, right,” Rhodey scoffed. “Some of us are responsible. These have to be done for 1200 hours tomorrow. I’ll only be another hour,” he assured his partner.

“Maybe I didn’t make myself clear,” Tony said with an edge to his voice. His hand tightened over Rhodey’s. “You’re done for tonight.”

He planted a hand on Rhodey’s cheek and drew him into a hard kiss. Rhodey hesitated, but allowed himself to be directed and opened up to Tony’s overwhelming presence.

He was so distracted that he didn’t even notice the pen being wiggled out of his lax hand, or his paperwork being tossed on the floor. 

When Tony released him, Rhodey gasped for air.

“Okay,” he caved. “I’ll go to bed.”

Tony’s eyes glinted as he stood up and examined Rhodey like he was making plans. “I didn’t say you’d be sleeping.”


End file.
